The invention relates to a pet stroller, more particularly, to a foldable pet stroller which is openable to a use position, and foldable, when not in use, to a compact storage position.
Foldable pet strollers of the above-noted type are known and can be used for walking small or medium sized pets, such as dogs or cats, in a manner similar to a toddler stroller. Typically pet strollers include a closed canopy so that a pet can be confined in a seating area without having to be clipped or tied in by a lead that is connected to the stroller. The canopy would typically include a mesh area.
These strollers typically are formed with a metal frame having a cloth and mesh holding assembly attached to the metal frame which define a seating area as well as the cloth and mesh canopy. Typically, the metal frame includes front and rear wheel struts which are pivotally connected to a handle and a seating area platform, as well as additional support structure. These frame members are pivotably connected at certain pivot areas to allow pivoting movement between the handle, the front struts and the rear struts in order to extend the frame from the compact storage position to a use position where the handle and struts can be locked in position using lock assemblies, and can then be re-folded back down to the compact storage position upon releasing the locks. In the compact storage position, the handle and struts generally fold to a position adjacent to one another, and the cloth and mesh seating area and canopy generally collapse together.
The known pet strollers are usually limited with respect to the size of the pet that can be accommodated, and require lifting the pet and placing the pet in the stroller enclosure area, typically located 15-20 inches off of the ground, and then either connecting the pet's collar to a restraining leash, or using the canopy to enclose the peat seating area.
It would be desirable to provide a pet stroller that accommodates larger pets and eliminates the requirement to have to lift the pet into the pet stroller seating area.